Beat of the Soul, Beat of the Heart
by Gothic-Princess-77
Summary: AU Death the Kid lives a sheltered life as the youngest son to the most influential person in the world: Lord Death. A rival, Medusa, pays a hefty sum for the Star Clan to kidnap the youngest Shinigami. A not-so-great assassin and his best friend get stuck with the job; they're told not to fail. No one expected the impact it would have.


Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story for Soul Eater. Spoiler alert: no one dies! This is AU. Major AU. And sorry, I will not be adding Japanese things, like "kun" or "sama" or anything like that, because I'm studying German, damn it, not Japanese! Trust me, I have attempted to write in a style true to the Japanese way and I can't do it. I also can't write a story fitting into or set after SE canon because those just turn out...weird. So, AU it is. Like most ideas, this came to me while I was in the shower. I'm THAT person. For those of you following me as an author, reading this new story, this AU will be consuming all of my time. Sorry if you were following other stories. I have writer's block on most of them, and I finally ended up putting Pain Is My Medication on hiatus. Sorry.

This is my first serious SE fanfic. Please be nice. No flames.

Rated- T

**Warning(s)  
><strong>

Slash

OCs

MAJOR AU

Cursing

Teens being teens

More to be added as I see fit

If you don't like any of the above, click the back button!

Still with me? Good!

Pairings you WILL see (even if only a little)

SoMa, Black-Star/Kid, Free/Eruka Frog, Giriko/Justin Law (much later, and maybe only if you squint)

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters. The OCs are mine though, damn it!

* * *

><p>Beat of the Soul, Beat of the Heart<p>

Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Golden orbs snapped open suddenly at the sound of the alarm clock. His pale hand snapped out and hit the button on top of the clock as the four successive beeps went off one more time, landing the number at a perfect eight. Eyes darted to the digital clock, neon green numbers declaring it was eight A.M on a Saturday morning. He smiled peacefully as he finally sat up, looking around his room to make sure Asura hadn't snuck into his room sometime during the night and messed up the symmetry. He hadn't.

Thankful that, for once, his older brother deemed to leave him alone, Death the Kid found he had plenty of time to get ready before meeting his friends at Death-bucks Coffee. Smiling and humming to himself, Kid carefully made his bed, ensuring there were no asymmetrical wrinkles on the comforter and then proceeded to gather his outfit for the day. He padded quietly to the door and slipped into the hall just as silently as he did everything else. The house was quiet as he made his way to the bathroom, slipping inside and flipping on the light switch. Kid carefully hung the hangers holding his clothes on the hook behind the door. Then he proceeded to lock the door. Couldn't be too careful of annoying older brothers, right?

He took a shower that was exactly eight minutes long, and spent another hurried eight minutes brushing his teeth, running a comb through his hair, and carefully pulling on his black slacks, plain red shirt, and black short-sleeved jacket. Finally he exited the bathroom and made his way downstairs, pausing in the kitchen doorway when he saw a figure slumped over at the table. Hesitating only slightly, he walked the rest of the way into the room, and sighing as the light fell on the dozing figure. Once again, she had fallen asleep in the most unusual place. Kid reached out a hand and gently tapped a slender, bony shoulder. The figure immediately jolted awake and into an upright position. Chocolate brown eyes stared into his own golden orbs for a moment, and then the person huffed out a sigh.

"Oh, it's just you Kid. For a minute I thought it was my father, or worse, my brother," she sighed, stretching as she hauled herself from the wooden chair. She immediately yanked her medium length light blue hair up into a pony tail, years of habit and practice allowing it to land in the center of the back of her head. "You eating first or we just heading right to Death-bucks?" she asked, crossing her arms casually behind her head and arching a perfect eyebrow at him.

"Let's head out now, Destiny," Kid said softly with a smile, and Destiny simply heaved another sigh as she dropped her arms and followed him from the room. "You know, if you're still tired, you don't have to come," Kid said as they exited the mansion, Destiny pausing to lock the door before following him down the path to the sidewalk. She only had to give him "The Look" and he had his answer. Kid gave a sigh nearly identical to the one Destiny had given earlier. Sensing his frustration, all the older girl did was shrug in response. Ever since The Incident where Gopher had tried to kidnap him on behalf of a maniac named Noah, Destiny had accompanied him everywhere.

"Hey, if you don't want me hanging around so obviously, I can be one of those silent, unseen bodyguards," Destiny stated, shifting and shoving her hands in her pockets. Even when they were already walking, the girl couldn't seem to stop fidgeting. Kid replied a negative and Destiny gave an easy smile. Truthfully, after having her as his private bodyguard for so long, Kid really considered her closer to a friend or sister than a necessary evil.

"I meant to ask, Destiny, where was everyone this morning? The house was unusually quiet," Kid commented as they rounded a corner. Despite living in a mansion, things were never as quiet as they had been that morning. Kid and Asura lived there full-time, as did Destiny and her older brother, who was Asura's bodyguard. Also living with them were the Thompson sisters, Kid's closest friends as well as weapon partners. Destiny's mother also resided in Gallows Manor, and occasionally her father did as well.

"Hm, well, Liz said since her and Patty just got a little extra money for their birthdays from your dad, Liz was going on a shopping spree for half the day, and she said after lunch she would take Patty to the zoo to see the giraffes. Asura and my stupid brother left around five. I guess Asura was going to a meeting with one of your dad's associates. Mom was still asleep, and Dad didn't come in last night," Destiny explained. Kid nodded thoughtfully as they finally reached Death-bucks. Kid pushed open the door and Destiny stayed close on his heels, falling silent as they sat at their usual seat where Maka and Soul already waited. Soul had his head down on the table and was snoring lightly while Maka was engrossed in a book. She looked up and smiled when Kid sat down while Destiny remained standing, hovering just at his shoulder.

Maka closed her book and punched Soul's shoulder. The white-haired boy jolted awake, blinking once, twice, before giving Kid and Destiny a casual greeting. "Good morning, Maka, Soul. I hope you weren't waiting too long," Kid said with a kind smile. Maka smiled back brightly and assured that they weren't, Soul nodding agreement. He kept yawning and rubbing his eyes, making Kid think that perhaps he'd not gotten any sleep again. From the looks of things, he'd also yet to touch his coffee sitting innocently at his elbow.

Finally, Soul spoke, "Damn, Destiny, how do you go weeks without sleeping? I can't even go one night," Soul complained, and Destiny chuckled lightly at Soul's question. He knew the answer but he asked anyway. Destiny had a high tolerance for such things due to her bloodline.

"Immortal, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Soul dismissed, waving a hand and shutting his lids, hiding his ruby eyes from view just as the door to the store banged open quite suddenly, startling several customers. The last two members of their small group sat down, and suddenly everything seemed to fall into place.

"Sorry we're late. I overslept," Ox said as way of explanation, pushing his circular glasses up his nose while Harvar just nods in greeting. Soul snorted out a laugh, and Maka slapped him. Soul didn't much like Ox, and often made fun of him. It might have something to do with Ox being Maka's intellectual equal, and what upsets Maka upsets Soul. It was how their relationship worked. The feeling was mutual on Ox's end, but the two cooperated because of their mutual friendship in Harvar. The rather emotionless spear dragged Ox with him everywhere. If someone was friends with Harvar, they had no choice but to accept Ox as a friend as well.

"Don't worry about it, Ox," Kid soothed, and Ox subsided quietly. Moments later, Harvar slipped into the last open seat next to Ox, setting a coffee down in front of his friend without even being asked to buy one for him. Destiny arched an eyebrow at the motion, as she did every day, but didn't comment. She never commented when Kid met with his friends at Death-bucks. He saw her everyday, but since The Incident, only saw his other friends on Saturday mornings when they all met for coffee. Something in her mind said to not speak, because she could speak to him the other six days of the week. However, Kid could practically hear Destiny's held back comment. Every time, she got this look on her face, and after they left, she would always say to him,'Ox and Harvar have such an unhealthy relationship. And seriously, when is Soul going to ask Maka out? If I see it, it's pretty obvious.'

Kid smiled to himself and then glanced at the girl behind him. "Destiny, if you would," he began, trailing off and handing the bored girl a ten dollar bill. Destiny hummed but still said nothing as she walked over to the counter to buy Kid his usual coffee. Kid then turned back to his friends, the few people he counted as real friends, who stuck by him not because of who his father was or how much money they had, but because they genuinely liked Kid as a person. "Now then, how has everyone been? Come on, I need a little gossip to keep me going."

* * *

><p>Yep, that's chapter one. I went there. I know it's short. My first chapters usually are. It will get longer, and better, promise.<p>

If there is any confusion, especially on just how much is AU, allow me to clarify: There is no DWMA. However, Lord Death is still Lord Death and he's kind of in charge all around. He's very influential. Asura is not a kishin, clearly. Destiny is my first OC, and her older brother is clearly an OC as well. Marie, Spirit, Sid, Justin, and Azusa work as for Lord Death, and Marie, Spirit, Justin, and Azusa are known as "Death's Weapons." Kid was trained to fight with the Thompson sisters as his partners but he's not as good as he is in canon. Hence Destiny as his personal bodyguard. See if you can guess who Destiny's parents are!

REVIEW!


End file.
